In present ultra large scale integrated circuits, packaging density is increasing, and various fine processing techniques have been studied and developed. Design rules have already reached the order of sub half micron. CMP (Chemical Mechanical Polishing) is one of the techniques developed to satisfy such a strict requirement for fineness. This technique is essential for the production of semiconductor devices, typically for planarizing interlayer insulating films and for shallow-trench separation, because it can completely planarize layers to be exposed, reducing the burden on exposure techniques and stabilizing the production yield.
Colloidal silica abrasives have been investigated as common CMP abrasives to be used in the production of semiconductor devices to planarize inorganic insulating films, such as silicon oxide insulating film, formed by using silica particles, which are typically formed from tetrachlorosilane through thermal decomposition, and adjusting pH. Such abrasives, however, cannot polish inorganic insulating films fast enough, and need higher polishing rate for their practical use.
In integrated circuits with design rules of 0.5 μm or more, devices were separated by LOCOS (Localized Oxidation of Silicon). As the processing measurements have become finer, shallow-trench separation has become used in response to the requirement for a technique giving narrower separation gap between devices. For shallow-trench separation, the surplus parts of a silicon oxide film formed on a substrate are removed by CMP, and a stopper film reducing the polishing rate is provided under the silicon oxide film to stop polishing. The stopper film is typically made of silicon nitride, and the rates of polishing the silicon oxide film and the stopper film are preferably in a large ratio. Where conventional colloidal silica abrasives are used, the ratio between the rate of polishing the silicon oxide film and the rate of polishing the stopper film is as small as the order of 3, and such abrasives cannot satisfy the requirements of practical shallow-trench separation.
On the other hand, cerium oxide abrasives have been used for polishing photo masks or the surface of glass, such as lenses. Having lower hardness as compared to silica particles and alumina particles, cerium oxide particles hardly make flaws on the polished surface and are suitable for finish mirror polishing. However, the cerium oxide abrasives for polishing glass surfaces cannot be used as abrasives for polishing semiconductors, because they contain a dispersant containing sodium salts.